Instagrammer
by Sunmuse
Summary: Naruto se sentía un completo bobo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle caso una chica con seis mil ciento noventa y seis seguidores? Otra vez se estaba fijando en una chica imposible. [AU] [One-shot]


Holaaaaaaaaa! Aquí vengo con otro fanfic.

NaruHina también, es la pareja que más me gusta escribir.

Os voy a ser sincera, me encanta el postureo y en eso está inspirado el siguiente fanfic. Que más que un fic parece un drabble, pero la intención era otra.

Espero que os guste!

* * *

Naruto tenía muy mala suerte en el amor. No es que nunca hubiera estado con chicas, a fin de cuentas él no era feo, al contrario, era rubio con unos increíbles ojazos azules, el problema era simplemente que Cupido lo odiaba y a sus veintidós años nunca había tenido una relación seria.

Se enamoró una vez de una compañera de clases. Sakura Haruno. Una bellísima chica de cabello rosa, el cual Naruto estaba convencido que era teñido pero ella aseguraba que era cien por cien natural, y preciosos ojos verdes que ignoraba su existencia por completo. Hasta que un día el sol brilló, los pájaros cantaron y el profesor de historia los emparejó para realizar una exposición. ¡Bendita Revolución Industrial y benditas sus máquinas de vapor! Se hicieron amigos, intercambiaron números, hablaron por el MSN de BlackBerry, Naruto aún se preguntaba cómo ese móvil se hizo tan popular si no valía para nada, y luego cometió el gravísimo error de presentarle a su mejor amigo Sasuke. En cuestión de meses Sasuke y Sakura se hicieron novios.

Al cabo de un tiempo él comenzó a salir con una chica que lo seguía a todas partes, pero por la cual él no sentía nada. Shion… Bueno, Shion. No recordaba su apellido. ¡Segundo grave error! Nunca supo por qué comenzó a salir con ella, si ni siquiera le gustaba. Tal vez para que nadie creyera que sin Sakura se acababa su mundo. Tal vez porque Sasuke se olía algo y así le haría ver que estaba feliz por ellos. Tal vez porque, bueno, Shion era linda. Tal vez porque todos sus compañeros y amigos habían tenido pareja menos él… Quién sabe. El caso es que Shion se volvió una maniática y tuvo que cortar con ella. Ya no sentía nada por Sakura, pero seguía siendo su amiga y no aceptaría la absurda imposición de Shion de no volver a hablar con ella.

Luego vinieron las condenadas hormonas. Empezó a quedar con chicas, salir de fiesta, perdió su virginidad y se besó y se acostó con unas cuantas más… Simples aventuras que no duraron más de una semana. No sentía por esas chicas nada más que pura atracción física. A veces ni eso, tenía que apagar el calentón con urgencia y ya está. No se sentía mal por ello, ellas también buscaban sólo sexo. Era un favor mutuo.

Revisando su Instagram, le apareció el perfil de ella en sugerencias. Hinata Hyuuga, la prima de su buen amigo Neji. No la veía desde que él tenía ocho años y ella se mudó a Inglaterra, pues el magnate de su padre quería que ella tuviera la mejor educación posible. Sabía que había vuelto a Japón hacía un par de años, pero cada uno había tomado su propio camino y Naruto no había tenido ocasión de verla. Él la recordaba como la chiquilla rara un año menor que él que siempre se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba cuando él estaba cerca. A veces incluso se desmayaba. A Naruto le incomodaba tener que hablarle.

Se metió en su perfil por pura curiosidad. Vio que lo tenía público y se extrañó, pues según Neji la intentaron secuestrar una vez cuando era muy pequeña para extorsionar a su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga, solicitándole dinero por su rescate. ¿Cómo podía ser tan poco precavida? ¿Qué no sabía que a través de las redes sociales se podía averiguar prácticamente todo?

¡Wow!

Se quedó sin habla.

Ya no era una cría. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca. Claro, ahora tenía veintiún años. Y era influencer, o eso parecía.

Tenía más de seis mil seguidores pero sólo seguía a trescientas personas. Parecía el perfil de una modelo profesional. Todas sus fotos encajaban, obviamente a propósito, sino usaba el truco del filtro en blanco y negro. Salía en ellas sola o acompañada de amigas y familiares. Posaba de espaldas, mirando a la nada, recostada en una baranda, tocándose el pelo… Y no faltaban las fotos con los Campos Elíseos o la catedral de Milán a sus espaldas.

Todo muy cliché y Naruto estaba seguro que detrás de las cámaras era vergonzoso, pues ya se imaginaba a Hinata quieta como una estatua observado el cielo con una sonrisa mientras el mundo seguía a su alrededor y la gente la miraba al pasar, pero el resultado era indiscutiblemente satisfactorio.

Había conseguido cautivarlo.

Se veía tan tierna… Había dejado crecer su preciosa melena oscura y da igual como la peinara, si lisa, ondulada o recogida en un moño, que siempre estaba bonita. Usaba ropa siempre a la moda. De la marca Inditex, como todas las chicas que conocía y a pesar de su fortuna, pero a ella en especial le quedaba como un guante. Se maquillaba. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Dientes blancos y perfectos. Y dichosas las fotos en bikini del verano pasado, pues la chica también tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

Naruto se sintió un completo bobo. Nuevamente se estaba fijando en una chica imposible. ¿Es que Cupido no tenía nada mejor que hacer que joderle la vida? ¿Cómo iba a hacerle caso una chica con seis mil ciento noventa y seis seguidores? Joder, ¡si la última vez que habló con Hinata a ella le le faltaba un incisivo de leche! Sin contar que Neji le castraría y expondría sus partes bajas en una vitrina para espantar al siguiente varón que quisiera acercarse a su prima.

No le daba a seguir, ilusamente pensaba que así ella no notaría lo mucho que estaba encaprichado con ella, pero se metía en su perfil todos los días, para ver sus historias y sus publicaciones nuevas.

Poco podía sacar de las descripciones de sus publicaciones, aparte de que le gustaban las profundas citas de un tal Alejandro Ordóñez o que simplemente estaba al tanto de las letras de las canciones que se escuchaban ahora en las discotecas, sin embargo a través de sus historias averiguó que era tan dulce por dentro como por fuera. Simpática, cariñosa y una buena y leal amiga. En eso no había cambiado.

Naruto estaba embelesado mirando su nueva publicación, en la que aparecía preciosa sonriendo a la cámara con un gorrito de lana blanco con pompón y el London Eye a sus espaldas, una foto que seguramente era de vacaciones pasadas, pues a Naruto le constaba que en ese momento ella se encontraba en Japón, cuando cometió su tercer grave error.

Le dio a seguir accidentalmente.

Entró en pánico.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Pronto se calmó y entendió que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. La chica tenía seis mil dos cientos treinta y nueve seguidores. Qué más daba uno más que uno menos. Ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Probablemente ni se acordaba de él. No había por qué alarmarse.

Bloqueó su móvil y lo depositó encima del escritorio. Se tumbó en la cama y pensó en Neji. Ya no se juntaba con él tanto como antes. No porque hubieran peleado, sino porque el gran genio había decidido estudiar medicina. Ahora sólo tenía tiempo para las bacterias y Tenten, su novia.

Lo echaba de menos.

Estaba pensando en mandarle un mensaje por WhatsApp cuando su móvil vibró.

Y volvió a vibrar.

Dos notificaciones.

Seguramente Sasuke, preguntándole si quería bajar al bar a por una cerveza. Y claro que quería, así que recogió su teléfono y lo desbloqueó, dispuesto a responderle a su amigo.

Sólo que no era Sasuke.

Ni se trataba de un mensaje de WhatsApp, aunque tuviera varios mensajes pendientes por abrir y contestar… La pereza le ganaba, ¿quién podía culparlo?

 _Instagram_

 _Hinata ((a)hinatahyuuga) ha solicitado seguirte._

 _Instagram_

 _Hinata ((a)hinatahyuuga) quiere enviarte un mensaje._

Era una sensación curiosa. Sentía que le faltaba el aire pero a la vez su corazón bombeaba con una fuerza descomunal. No se sentía así desde aquel día que buscó en Wikipedia el funcionamiento de las turbinas de vapor, algo que obviamente ya no recordaba. Una vez expuesto el trabajo o realizado el examen su cerebro se vaciaba. Poco práctico para las veces que suspendía... Lo cual casi siempre acababa pasando.

Aceptó la solicitud y leyó el mensaje. Bueno, mejor dicho, los mensajes. Había más de uno.

 _(a)hinatahyuuga: Naruto-kun! Cuanto tiempo!_

 _(a)hinatahyuuga: Cómo has estado?_

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando su teléfono vibró una tercera vez.

Era Sasuke.

Naruto lo sentía por él, no se merecía ese visto, ese doble check azul que tanto irritaba a todos… pero esa cerveza iba a tener que esperar.

Como le tocaba esperar a Naruto también, pues en dos meses confirmaría que Cupido no lo odiaba tanto.

* * *

Hasta aquí el fanfic. Intenté alargarlo lo máximo posible pero parece ser que no se me da bien hacer fics largos. En fin. Ya sabéis el dicho.

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

Un besoooo!


End file.
